No Fun, No Fair
by Magical Words of Writing
Summary: StoneClan is thrown into bewilderment when a kit tumbles out of the forest, bringing 'fun' with him. No matter how the warriors scold him, or how many duties they give him, Brownpaw plays with his fellow apprentices and kits at every chance he gets.
1. Allegiances

**Clan Allegiances**

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Thunderstar- big brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Darkfur- gray-ish black tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** "Twiggy" Twigstone- brown tom with black marks

**Warriors:**

Willowstream- small light gray she-cat with tan patches

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Gingertail- white and gray tom with reddish tail

Snowfall- white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crowpaw**

Lionfur- golden tom with amber eyes

Moonleopard- gray and white spotted tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Berrypaw**

Tigerstorm- tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Fernecho- silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw-black tom with white underbelly

Crowpaw-black tom with white paws

Berrypaw-tabby tom with red and black flecked fur

Spottedpaw-mottled brown, black, and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Dawneyes- cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes and brown tail tip **Mate: Lionfur**

**Elders:**

Tabbytail- striped gray-ish she-cat, former kitty pet

**WaterClan**

**Leader:** Ripplestar-black tom with white ear tips

**Deputy:** Brackentail-brownish-gold tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Tawnywhisker- tawny she-cat with black marks

**Warriors:**

Ashriver-blue-gray tom

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Squrrelclaw-ginger tom with black paws

Mousepad-brown tabby she-cat

Sunheart-gold and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Seapelt-fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Brightpaw**

Thornfur- brown and black tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Waterpaw-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw-bracken colored tom

Brightpaw-gold and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Brookleap-silver tabby she-cat Kits: Fogkit, Littlekit **Mate:** **Ashriver**

Hawkstripe- dark tabby she-cat **Mate: Ripplestar**

**Elders:**

Thorntongue-sharp tongued tabby tom

Sourface-grumpy old brown and white she-cat with a slightly misshapen face

**StoneClan**

**Leader**: Wolfstar-dark tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Clawstripe- mottled gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Firedapple- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Warriors:**

Stoneclaw-drak gray tom

**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Stormcloud-gray tabby tom

Briarpelt-white and brown tabby she-cat

Acornleaf-light brown and gold she-cat

Rockpad-big black tom

**Apprentice: Wasp-paw**

Softstep-small gray-gold tom with white paws

Blacktail-brown she-cat with black tail tip

**Apprentice: Finchpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw-brown tom with green eyes

Wasppaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Finchpaw-big ginger tabby tom

Brownpaw-brown tabby tom

Whitepaw- silver tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

**Queens:**

Featherfur-long-furred gray she-cat with faint tabby stripes **Mate: Stormcloud**

**Elders:**

Ziggy-black tom, former loner

Voletooth-brown and black tom with blue eyes


	2. Brownkit

**AN: Yay! First chapter! R&R please!**

Whitekit peered through the leaves draping across the nursery entrance. What was all that commotion? She wondered. She looked back at her dosing mother, Briarpelt.

"Briarpelt," she mewed softly, not wanting to disturb her more than necessary. "Can I go out into the cavern for a moment? I won't go far."

Briarpelt stirred slightly, let out a sigh, and meowed, "Yes, go ahead, Whitekit. Don't be long."

Whitekit purred and padded out through the leaf curtain into the hollow. StoneClan's camp was a shallow dip nestled between a rocky hill and a small stream. It was well sheltered against most weather, and during the lazy days of greenleaf, it was almost tranquil.

Stoneclaw and a patrol stood before Clawstripe, the clan deputy. A kit, bigger than Whitekit, crouched beside them.

"Where did this kit come from?" Clawstripe was saying.

"He tumbled into my patrol," Stoneclaw meowed. "He said he was on a raft to a distant place and had just gone down a waterfall. He followed us back to camp."

"We did try to get rid of him," a dark gray tom, Stormcloud, growled. "He wouldn't leave us alone."

"Because," the kit mewed, "I wanted to see what clan life was like."

"Where did you come from, young kit?" Clawstripe demanded. There was a hint of a growl in his voice, but no real threat. He just trying to scare him.

"I was turned out of my nest," the kit replied, appearing unconcerned. "I lived in the abandoned twoleg shelter with my mother and littermates and a bunch of other cats."

"How many?" Stoneclaw asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Not nearly as many as there are here, though." The kit stared around at the other warriors in awe. He caught Whitekit's eye and winked at her. Startled, she looked away.

"That's a relief," Stormcloud muttered, mostly to himself. Then a flicker of movement to Whitekit's left caught her eye. Wolfstar had emerged from her den, doubtless drawn by all the noise. _It must be lonely,_ Whitekit thought, _to be a leader and have to sleep alone._ Even a medicine cat had more company from wounded cats or an apprentice.

"What's all this?" Wolfstar asked, eyeing the brown kit. Clawstripe explained the situation for her, ending with, "I think we should take him back to where ever he claims he came from."

"Judging from what you've told me, I don't think that's an option," Wolfstar replied. "In my experience, once a kit-mother has turned her kits out, she won't take them back." Turning her attention to the kit, she asked him, "What do you say to joining StoneClan? We'll need all the warriors we can get, but you would have to work hard."

"Yes!" the kit squealed immediately. "Who knows, being a warrior may be fun!"

"Do you have a name, kit?"

"Nope. My mother and the rest of the cats in the twoleg barn place all called me 'the brown one.'"

"Then from this day forward, until you become as apprentice, you will be known to us as Brownkit. You will join Whitekit in the nursery. Although," Wolfstar added, looking him over, "you won't be there for very long."

Brownkit beamed and purred happily. Whitekit purred a little as well and padded over to greet him.

"Hi. I'm Whitekit. Shall I show the nursery?"

Brownkits yellow eyes lit up even brighter. "Sure! But wait!" He dropped into a crouch, tail lashing. "Don't you see that badger over there, at the entrance?"

"Where?" Whitekit spun around, fur bristling. She had never actually seen a badger, but she had heard stories of them when she was a much smaller kit.

"Shh, it'll hear us." Brownkit's voice was serious, but mischief danced in his eyes, so Whitekit couldn't be sure if he was playing or not. She decided it would be best to go along with it.

"Which way is the nursery?"

Whitekit motioned with her tail to the leaf covered entrance of the nursery cave. They began to creep toward it, staying low to the ground. Whitekit followed a little behind, every muscle tense. Only after they had made it safely through the leaves did she realize she had been holding her breath.

"Are we safe now?" she asked tentatively. Brownkit shook his head gravely.

"We were spotted," he meowed. "The badger went to get it's denmates, and they'll soon be back. We must barricade the nursery so they can't get in!" He sniffed around for something to put in front of the entrance.

"We can use the spare moss!" Whitekit suggested. It was leftover from when she used to wet the nest, but since she hadn't for the past moon and a half, she was sure she didn't need it anymore.

"Good!" They bundled the moss up and wedged it into the opening of the cave. "That should hold them," Brownkit decided. "I'll keep the first watch for them. You can make sure we have enough mice."

"But all the mice are out there," Whitekit reminded him. "We can't steal fresh-kill, anyway."

Brownkit thought a moment. "Alright then," he concluded, "we'll just have to beat them back without getting too hungry." He crouched down beside the rolled up moss, the tip of his tail twitching. Pawsteps approached. His hindquarters swayed, getting ready to pounce.

"Briarpelt!" Blacktail's voice drifted into the nursery as the gray warrior approached. It sounded slightly muffled. "I have some fresh-kill for you and Whitekit if you're hu-umph!"

Brownkit pounced on the small warrior as soon as she had pushed her way into the nursery. She toppled over, falling into Briarpelt. The tabby queen jerked awake and jumped to her paws with a yowl of annoyance. Whitekit crouched carefully to the side, not liking to play so roughly.

"What's this kit doing here?" Briarpelt demanded. Whitekit calmed her mother while Brownkit and Blacktail found their paws. Blacktail hurriedly began grooming her ruffled pelt.

"He's joined the clan," Whitekit explained gently. Briarpelt gradually let her fur lie flat, but still didn't take her eyes off Brownkit, who was blinking innocently at the two older she-cats.

"I see," she meowed at last. "but if you're going to play, do it outside. I'm still napping."

Whitekit nodded, and she and Brownkit took their leave. As she padded out of the nursery, she heard her mother meowing to Blacktail, "I can't believe it. Whitekit is so calm and collected, I guess I've forgotten what most kits are like."

She purred at Briarpelt's words.

**EDIT: woops! I forgot that Willowstream is in SkyClan! Sorry about that.** ^.^


	3. Medicine Cats

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hurray for weekends, right? ;3 Also, a cookie to sunfur29 for the first review!**

Whitekit blinked sleepily from where she had curled up the night before between Briarpelt and Brownkit. The lanky brown tom-kit had stretched out and was taking up more than his share of the nest. The evening before, they had quickly arranged an extra moss bed for the extra kit, but it was proving to be much too small.

Pushing herself to her paws, Whitekit arched her back in a stretch and shook out her rumpled fur. She knew she should probably groom it, but she simply didn't want to bother just then. Instead, she slipped quietly out of the nursery and turned her paws towards the medicine cat den. Firedapple was already up and sleekly washed when she rounded the boulder. The sun had only just topped the horizon, and his pelt glowed in the patch of sunshine he was sitting in. He glanced up as she approached.

"Hello, Whitekit," the tortoiseshell tom greeted her. "You're up early. Does Briarpelt know you're here?"

"No, but I'll be back before she has time to worry," Whitekit replied. She had long ago earned the right to leave the nursery for short periods of time unattended. She hadn't used it much at first, but now that she was half a moon away from becoming an apprentice, she was finding the clan duties more and more interesting, especially the work of the medicine cat. All she had left to do was ask Wolfstar to make her Firedapple's apprentice. "How's Featherstripe?" The gray warrior had been feeling unwell for the past few days.

Firedapple purred. "She's fine. She's going to move into the nursery soon."

Whitekit gasped. "She's going to have kits? Really?" The thought of kits younger than her was intriguing. She wouldn't be the youngest in the clan anymore! "Have you told her yet?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to wait until she wakes up."

"Oh." Whitekit shifted her paws. Now was the time to reveal the real reason she was here. "Um, Firedapple?" she began. "I was just thinking. You don't have an apprentice yet, right?" Inwardly, she cringed. Of course he didn't have an apprentice! He was still a young medicine cat, in his prime. He shouldn't need to take an apprentice for some time, but Whitekit prayed he wouldn't refuse her.

Firedapple gazed at her with unblinking amber eyes. "That's right."

"Can be you're apprentice?" she blurted out before he could say anything more. He only purred, the sound a comforting rumble in his throat. There was no mockery in it, as Whitekit had feared. "Yes, of course you can be my apprentice," he meowed. "I've already spoken to Wolfstar, in fact. She agreed that warrior training would be too rough for you. The wrong kind of challenge, I mean," he amended quickly, seeing Whitekit's fur bristle. At that, she let it lie flat again. Suddenly, she felt as though she had to go tell Brownkit and Briarpelt right away.

"Thank you Firedapple!" she squealed, spinning around and dashing away. Before re-entering the nursery, however, she made a quick stop by the fresh-kill pile and selected a squirrel, but when she tried to pick it up, she found it was much too heavy.

"Need some help, Whitekit?" Finchpaw padded over from the apprentices den. He picked up the squirrel for her and started for the nursery. Finchpaw was the biggest of the apprentices, and would doubtless be attending his warrior ceremony soon. Whitekit, bursting with excitement, decided she simply had to tell him her news.

"I'm going to be medicine cat apprentice!" she exclaimed. Finchpaw almost dropped the squirrel when he turned to look at her.

"Wow, Whitekit," he purred around the prey, "that's great. I'll miss you in the warriors den, though."

Whitekit felt a small pang. _That's right,_ she remembered, _I won't be able to hunt or share a den with any of my clanmates unless their sick or hurt._ She quickly shook the feeling away. Hunting and sharing dens was all well and good, but fighting? No. She hated getting hurt, or even the idea of getting hurt. Healing was her kind of challenge, just like Firedapple had said.

Finchpaw left her with the squirrel at the nursery entrance. Brownkit was still sleeping, but Briarpelt was up and grooming her paws with vigor.

"Good morning, Briarpelt!" Whitekit mewed brightly. "Guess what? I'm going to be medicine cat apprentice!"

Briarpelt paused in her grooming long enough to purr, "I always knew you were destined to walk with StarClan. Although," she continued, licking her paw a few more times, "I had hoped you would be leader. But what kit-mother doesn't want her kits to lead their clan someday?"

Before Whitekit could answer, Brownkit awoke with a start. He looked wildly around himself as though he didn't know where he was. But then his hackles relaxed and he rolled over to stretch.

"I smell something good," he informed them. "Is it mouse?" He sat up. "Doesn't smell quite the same."

With a purr, Whitekit dragged the squirrel into the nursery. "It's a squirrel, mouse-brain! Haven't you ever had squirrel before?"

Brownkit shook his head. "All I've ever had is mouse. That's all there was at the twoleg shelter. And a few really big birds, but they stayed away mostly during the day. All they ever ate was mice. Although," here he leaned closer to them and lowered his voice ominously, "I heard that once one of them carried away a fox." He had that same look in his eyes that he had worn the day before, but even so, it was hard for Whitekit not to shudder. Brownkit happily began sniffing the squirrel, as though savoring its scent. Though still slightly shaken, Whitekit couldn't help but wonder; had Brownkit really never had anything but mice before? She could hardly believe it.

**AN: R&R pleases! It makes me happy, and a happy me updates faster! Also, if you have any ideas about kit games they can play, feel free to leave them in a review, too. ^.^**


	4. The Fox and the Warrior

**AN: Next chapter!**

**And thanks to everyone who offered me their ideas on kit games! Cookies to you! ^.^**

The grass blade waved tantalizingly. Whitekit crouched, preparing to spring. She swayed, bunched up her muscles, and pounced, landing with an 'oomph.' Brownpaw pounced a moment later, ensnaring the imaginary vole and delivering the killing bit to it's neck. Then her looked up at her with the playful gleam in his eye she had come to recognize.

"Great timing," he purred. "I couldn't have caught it without you, Whitekit."

Brownpaw had been apprenticed for nearly a quarter moon to Rockpad. Whitekit had thought she would miss him, busy as he was with apprentice duties and training. But he had proven her wrong by playing their old games with her just as though he had never left the nursery.

"Shall we take it back to our fresh-kill stash, or eat it now?" Whitekit asked.

"We should take it to the stash," Brownpaw replied, picking up the imaginary prey. "You never know when badgers or foxes will attack the nursery."

The two young cats started back towards the camp, following the narrow dirt path that wound down the hillock and near the stream. As they passed it, Whitekit let her gaze wander down to the clear blue water swirling below her. Most cats in StoneClan knew how to swim, though none so well as WaterClan. She wondered when she would be able to plunge into the tranquil water and propel herself strongly through it during the hottest days of green-leaf. _But first things first,_ she thought. _I'll have to learn how._ But would Firedapple teach her? She didn't know if medicine cats learned how to swim.

"Whitekit, look out!"

Startled by the yowl, Whitekit's head jerked up and she looked around. Softstep and was racing toward her, flanked by Blacktail and Finchpaw. At first, she wondered why they were running so fast. Then a fox thrust its pointed head out of the bracken in front of them. It sniffed, turned, and saw her, paralyzing her with fear. If she dodged to the right or left, it would have her before she could say "StarClan." But the only other option was to back up-right into the stream.

Before she had a chance to ponder what would be worse, being eaten by a fox or possibly drowning, Brownpaw leapt in front of her, snarling. Then he attacked the fox's face with teeth and claws made sharp from training. He was joined a moment later by Finchpaw. The fox howled and shook them off. With a final look at Whitekit, it spun around and dashed away into the forest.

"That's right!" Finchpaw yowled after it. "Run back to your den!" He turned back to Whitekit. "Are you alright?"

Whitekit nodded, and the worry faded from the ginger apprentices eyes.

"Lets get back to camp in case it comes back," Softstep panted, and he lead the way though the bracken and ferns into the camp. Brownpaw and Finchpaw remained by Whitekit's side while Softstep and Blacktail reported the fox to Wolfstar.

"Whitekit!" Briarpelt's yowl made Whitekit jump. Her mother dashed out of the nursery and to her kit's side, where she promptly began licking Whitekit's head and asking such questions such as, "Are you alright? Did it hurt you? Have you seen Firedapple yet?" and so on. Whitekit let herself be fussed over, ignoring the queen's torrent of questions, turning her attention instead to Wolfstar. The clan leader had leapt up to the highrock and was calling the clan together. Most of the warriors who were not on patrol had already gathered beneath her, but the elders had been napping, and ambled slowly out of their den into the clearing. Firedapple, too, had been in his cave. When he emerged, dried stems still clung to his fur.

"Finchpaw," Wolfstar meowed, "come forward."

Finchpaw's eyes widened. He padded dazedly towards the highrock to stand beside his mentor, Blacktail.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned her eyes gaze at the ginger apprentice before her. "Finchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Finchpaw replied solemnly. Wolfstar jumped down from the highrock.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Finchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Finchfang. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

"Finchfang, Finchfang!" Whitekit called out with the rest of the clan as Finchfang licked Wolfstar's shoulder respectfully.

"Tonight, you will sit silent vigil until dawn," she told him, and dismissed the clan with a wave of her tail. Whitekit padded up to Finchfang, dodging around warriors and apprentices.

"Congratulations, Finchfang!" she mewed once she was close enough. He purred.

"Thank you Whitekit." He licked her head. Brownpaw padded up behind her.

"Can I have your nest in the apprentice den?" he asked, eyes shining with mischief.

"Sure, if you want," Finchfang replied, a mildly surprised expression on his face. Brownpaw purred.

"Come on Whitekit." He tapped her with his tail. "The stash awaits."

Whitekit followed Brownpaw to the nursery. She pawed one corner of her nest aside and watched Brownpaw place their imaginary vole into the hollow space they had dug out days ago.

"There. All ready for the next badger attack," he told her.

"Good. Only, lets hope it's not too soon," Whitekit mewed.


	5. Whitepaw

**AN: hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but my computer was having…issues. Anyway, here it is! **

"Let all cats of StoneClan gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Whitekit watched excitedly while StoneClan assembled. She sat, black, white, and fluffy, between Briarpelt and Brownpaw. This was an apprentice ceremony. Her apprentice ceremony.

With a sharp pang, Whitekit suddenly remembered Snowkit, her littermate. He should have been here, sharing this day with her. But he had died before dawn on their first night. Briarpelt had told her of how his white and brown paws kept getting colder and colder.

Whitekit shook the thoughts of her brother away. She couldn't be sad at her apprentice ceremony! Instead she listened to Firedapple speak.

"Cats of StoneClan," he meowed, "although I'm still young, I won't be around forever. So I've decided to take an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who, I know, will take very good care of you when I'm unable. Your next medicine cat will be Whitekit."

Whitekit padded up to Firedapple and Wolfstar.

"Whitekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Firedapple?" Wolfstar asked.

"I do, Wolfstar." Whitekit was brimming with excitement, but she

"Then at the half-moon you must travel with me to the Moonpool, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Firedapple meowed.

"The good wishes of all StoneClan will go with you," Wolfstar purred. Whitepaw licked Firedapple's shoulder. The cats gathered cheered her name.

"What will I learn first?" Whitepaw inquired, following her new mentor to his cave.

"The most important remedy," Firedapple stated. "Catmint. It's the only thing that can cure greencough, so you must make sure you know all the places it grows, and have it ready at all times." He paused for a moment as they slid into the shadows of his cave. Off to one side, herbs were stacked in an indentation in the rock. "Another important herb is feverfew." He hooked a green leaf in his claw to show her. "Sniff it; remember how it smells."

Whitepaw obeyed. The leaf smelled crisp, though not altogether fresh.

"This one is marigold. It's good for infections. And this one is…"

By the time Whitepaw was curling up in nest, her head was spinning with all the smells, uses, and names of the herbs in Firedapple's store. She had never thought there were so many. She fell asleep with the herb-scents still lingering in her nostrils.

A prodding paw woke Whitepaw somewhere near dawn. Groggily, she blinked up at Brownpaw. His eyes were shining.

"Brownpaw?" she mewed sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you would come watch the sunrise while we eat. I'm going on the dawn patrol, so it's okay." He sounded hopeful, so Whitepaw stretched and shook out her fur before following him out into the clearing.

The sky was pastel shades of pink and orange. Munching a shrew, Whitepaw watched as the soft colors faded into blue and the sun crested the horizon. It's warmth lit up her pelt with a golden glow just as Clawstripe padded up behind them.

"Dawn patrol, Brownpaw," he meowed. Brownpaw immediately rose and padded after the deputy, waving his tail in farewell to Whitepaw. She watched him disappear through the bracken tunnel before standing, stretching, and making for the medicine cat den. Firedapple was already awake and sorting through the dried herbs. He pushed one toward her as she entered.

"Smell this," he commanded. Whitepaw complied. If she remembered correctly, it was ragwort, but it smelled musty and slightly damp. She wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly," Firedapple replied to her unspoken answer. "This leaf is too old to use anymore. I'm going to need to go and gather some more. While I'm gone, I need you to check the elders for ticks and rub these herbs into their fur." He pushed a pile of leaves, quite fresh from the smell of them, over to her.

"Can't I go with you?" Whitepaw asked, trying not to sound whiny. "I can check the elders when we get back."

Her mentor brushed his tail over her head. "Not this time." His mew was gentile. Whitepaw gazed after his retreating form. Then, with a sigh, she set out for the fresh-kill pile to get a mouse. Even if the elders didn't have ticks, she thought, they could always use a meal.

Leaving the plum mouse outside the den, Whitepaw padded inside. Ziggy, a broad-chested black tom, was slowly going about washing his face. He glanced up at the sound of her pawsteps.

"Hello, Whitepaw," the former loner greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied. "I've come to check you for ticks. May I?"

Ziggy lay back, his breathing ragged, and allowed her to run her paws through his short black fur. While she was doing so, Voletooth opened his eyes.

"Got pinned with apprentice duties, huh?" he purred. Whitepaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. "I've been told this is the worst duty of all."

Whitepaw thought about this a moment. "I don't see why it should be. It's not that bad. Aren't elders supposed to be honored? You've lived longer than anyone else in StoneClan! That makes me the opposite of you, right?"

Rumbling purrs erupted in both of the old tom cat's throats. "I suppose you're right," Ziggy replied. "But not for much longer. Hasn't Featherfur just moved into the nursery?"

Whitepaw nodded, excited. "I can't wait to see the new kits!" Her paw brushed a tiny lump. She held back the fur and peered at is closely. A small back tick protruded from Ziggy's side. She finished checking the rest of him quickly and moved on to Voletooth. He had three, near the base of his tail. While she was searching, the brown and black elder told her a story of how he had once jumped up the waterfall in one bound.

"I was being chased by a really big dog," he meowed. "The waterfall blacked my escape rout, so I just bunched myself up and sprang, hoping to get high enough away from the dog. But I passed the ledges and kept going and going, 'til I landed nicely on the top."

"Really?" Whitepaw asked, amazed. The water fall was so tall! Voletooth nodded.

"It was my greatest feat."

"No it wasn't," Ziggy protested. "Didn't you just tell Brownpaw and Wasp-paw that you leapt from a tree in WaterClan all the way to StoneClan's camp?" Even though Ziggy had lived in StoneClan from almost the moment he became an elder, he still referred to the camp as 'StoneClan's.'

Whitepaw left the two old toms bickering about who was right and went to find a scrap of moss and a stick for the mouse bile. Firedapple had told her yesterday how to remove ticks. She found some spare moss in the medicine cat's den. _It's my den now, too_, she thought. On her way out, she picked up the herbs, rosemary and thyme, that Firedapple had said to rub in the elders fur.

At the touch of the mouse bile, the ticks soon loosened their grip. Whitepaw made sure each was sufficiently killed before moving on to the next one. She made sure that no more bile than necessary got on the elders fur; Brownpaw had told her he would rather eat fox dung than taste mouse bile ever again.

While Whitepaw was burying the stick outside of the camp, Finchfang padded up to her.

"Hey, Whitepaw," he meowed. Anything I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment," she replied. "I just finished with the elders, and Firedapple isn't back yet to give me another assignment."

To her surprise, Finchfang purred. "Alright, then. Would you like to go for a walk with me? We won't go far."

Whitepaw nodded. Surely Firedapple wouldn't object to a short walk while she had some spare time.

Finchfang took her through the forest, along the stream. After they been walking for a while, Whitepaw wondered if she should say something, but a glance at the ginger warrior told her that talk wasn't necessary. She let out a tiny purr as a thought came to her; could it be that Finchfang was her friend? If so, she hoped this walk would last forever before it ended.


	6. Moonpool

**AN: Wow! Whitepaw has a nickname already! I was actually just starting to think about a love triangle. Oooh, who will everyone vote for, I wonder? Finchfang, the dashing ginger warrior, or the fun-loving Brownpaw? Teeheeheehee…. Anyways, here is next chapter.**

Whitepaw tried not to grumble while she sorted the herbs Firedapple had brought in. When he had returned, he had actually been very cross with her for going on the walk with Finchfang instead of staying in camp and checking Feather for anything.

"A medicine cat apprentice should never leave camp if her mentor is away!" he had hissed. "Even an inexperienced one like yourself!" At her droopy expression, though, he had softened a little. "Your inexperienced, I get that. But you'll have to think a little more like an apprentice, with duties, before going off like that, alright?"

As punishment, she had been given the task of sorting out the old herbs that had gone unused all through leaf-bare. There were not many. The past leaf-bare had been hard, claiming the lives of cats from all three clans. Whitepaw closed her eyes for a few moments, remembering again her brother, Snowkit. _He should be an apprentice right now,_ Whitepaw thought,_ not in StarClan! He could be Softstep's-or even Stoneclaw's apprentice._

Setting aside her grief, Whitepaw continued gloomily with her chore. When her nose could take the still-strange herbal smells no longer, she stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. brown paw padded up to her, having just returned from patrol, with a mouse dangling in his jaws. This he set down before her.

"Why so gloomy today?" he inquired. "When I left you seemed happy."

If Whitepaw hadn't been, as he said, 'so gloomy,' she would have purred or twitched her whiskers at him. "I got in trouble for leaving the camp with Finchfang while Firedapple was out," she sighed. Then she hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him about Snowkit just yet. To her relief, he didn't press the subject, only stroked her back a few times with his tail.

"There, there," he mewed gently. Whitepaw purred back a little without meaning to, and quickly bent to eat the mouse, hoping Brownpaw hadn't noticed.

Soon after Brownpaw left, Firedapple surprised Whitepaw.

"Tonight is the half moon," the medicine cat announced upon entering the den. Whitepaw looked up sharply.

"It is?"

"I'm gong to take you to the moonpool to meet StarClan and become a full medicine cat apprentice." His purr rumbled n his throat. "I think you'll be a great medicine cat."

Whitepaw felt suddenly nervous. She would be meeting StarClan for the first time! What would she say? But Firedapple didn't give her enough time to worry. For the rest of he day, he had her help him mix together strengthening herbs for their journey.

"This s your first journey anywhere," he told her, "and your barely out of the nursery, so most of these will be for you." He twitched his whiskers then. "I'll be fine unless a fox chases us."

With the sun setting at their backs, and the bitter taste of the herbs still lingering relentlessly in her mouth, Whitepaw and Firedapple padded out of camp and over the hillock into the forest. Whitepaw gazed around her with wonder; she had never been in this part of the forest before! The trees loomed over her, made taller by the growing darkness. The babble of a stream made her look ahead, slightly worried when it became apparent that they would have to cross it. Firedapple leaped over with one push of his hind legs. Then her turned back to Whitepaw.

"I'll catch you if you slip," he reassured her. Whitepaw prepared her self, bunched up her hind legs, and jumped. She sailed over the water and landed with a splash. She gasped at the waters coldness. Firedapple hauled her out by her scruff and onto the dry bank. Shivering, she was relived to discover that only her legs up to her bellyfur had gotten wet. She set to work, lapping at her damp fur.

"You'll dry off while we walk," Firedapple meowed. "Now hurry, I don't want to be late."

Whitepaw obediently stood and padded quickly after him. A slight breeze picked up, making her shiver even harder, but her mentor did not slow his relentless pace.

Before long, a grove of tall pines rose up before them. Whitepaw gasped at the size of them. In the middle of these, however, were two cats. One was a skinny brown tom with a ragged ear, and the other a she-cat whose tawny fur was speckled with black markings.

"Twiggy," Firedapple greeted the tom, "Tawnywhisker. This is Whitepaw, my new apprentice."

The other medicine cats nodded to Whitepaw in greeting. Then with a grunt, Twiggy rose and began padding through the trees. Firedapple and Tawnywhisker followed, leaving Whitepaw to pad quickly after them.

"Do you have an apprentice?" she panted, catching up to Tawnywhisker. The she-cat shook her head.

"My mentor just died this past leaf-bare," she meowed softly. Whitepaw's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, I sorry," she mewed, ducking her head. Tawnywhisker's tail on her ears made her glance back up.

"It's all right," the pretty she-cat told her gently. "I;ve seen her in StarClan since then. She's still teaching me." She let out a purr.

"Can you really talk to cats in StarClan?" Whitepaw inquired, trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean, can you talk to _anyone?_"

Tawnywhisker nodded once. "But not everyone you may want to see comes to you."

Whitepaw's tiny flame of hope died. "Oh."

Before long, they reached a little pond. Lily pads grew up from the surface, and Whitepaw could see tiny fish swimming around n the clear water. Twiggy lead them up a stony cliff to another pool, this one much small than the first, and with no lily pads or small fish swimming in it. Whitepaw watched while the other medicine cats took a drink from it, and then followed suit. The icy water from the pool made her feel suddenly very tired, so she curled up a few mouse-lengths away from the water and closed her eyes. She felt as though a wave washed over then, and she suddenly got the feeling she wasn't by the moonpool anymore. She slowly opened her eyes. And gasped.

Starry cats stood before her in a green forest. All around her was the tantalizing scent of prey. It was all so familiar, but Whitepaw knew she had never been here, or seen any of these cats before.

"They're all from StoneClan," someone behind her meowed. Whitepaw turned her head and found herself face to face with a brown and white tom. "They all came from StoneClan," he repeated. "You're clan. That's why they're familiar."

Whitepaw was confused. "But if you're here, doesn't that mean it was also your clan?" she wondered. The tom's face fell.

"Well…I wasn't there very long. I don't remember anyone. I don't even know who was leader when I died." He shot her an embarrassed look.

"Really? But you're old enough to be an apprentice!" Whitepaw could not believe that an apprentice didn't know who had conducted his apprentice ceremony! But the tom only shook his head.

"I never left the nursery," he mewed softly. "I died as kit." His hazel eyes looked into hers, and in that instant, Whitepaw realized they were the same as her own, the same as Briarpelt's.

"Snowkit?"

**AN: Oh no's! It's Snowkit! Heh heh heh.**

**I love updating for you guys, but I also love reviews. So I'm not gonna update again until my reviews reach 10 at least. R&R pleases! ;3**


	7. StarClan and Pranks

**AN: Reviews, reviews… ten? Please? Well, here's the next chapter anyway. Oh, and check out my new story, too, if you want! ^^**

Whitepaw stared in amazement at the young tom standing before her. "Snowkit?" she meowed. "Really? But…how? You were a kit…"

Snowkit purred. "It's great to meet you, too, Whitepaw." His hazel eyes danced with amusement. Whitepaw felt her face heat up. "I'm ageing with you. As long as you're alive, I'll grow alongside you."

"How? Why?" Whitepaw felt thoroughly baffled.

"When we were born, both of us were very weak," her brother explained. "We both would've died, but StarClan decided to save one of us on behalf of… well, they decided to give one of us a chance to live. So they put a part of my life into you." He tilted his head sideways, eyes brimming with affection, as well as a little sad wistfulness. "They let you live, Whitepaw. And now we're connected, so I can grow up, too!" His whiskers twitched proudly. "I'm an apprentice, now, just like you! But I'm learning to be a warrior of StarClan from Bramblespots." Snowpaw indicated a she-cat with a dark tabby pelt standing a little ways off to the side.

"So…you died…because of me?" Whitepaw murmured. "To save me?"

Sensing her grief, Snowpaw brushed his tail over her head and purred comfortingly. "It was one or the other, Whitepaw," he reminded her. "I'm sure I would feel the same if our positions were reversed. But don't worry," he continued brightly. "We'll see each other lots more, now you're a medicine cat!"

"Medicine cat _apprentice,_" she reminded him. Then she remembered the real reason she had come. "What about my becoming a full medicine cat apprentice? Do I have to do something?"

Snowpaw purred. "That'll be done now, by Firedapple." He stepped aside and Firedapple padded from among the other StoneClan cats to stand beside Whitepaw. He turned and dipped his head to the starry warriors.

"StarClan," he began, "I have brought you my apprentice, Whitepaw. Will you accept her, as you once accepted me?"

Whitepaw felt her fur twitch involuntarily as all heads and eyes turned to look at her. Finally, an old tom with the distinct scent of a medicine cat stepped forward.

"We do indeed," he rasped. Relief washed over Whitepaw. Firedapple purred and turned back to her.

"It'll be dawn fairly soon," he meowed. "Do you have anything else to say to them?"

"Just to Snowpaw," she relied. Firedapple nodded and padded away, allowing Snowpaw to replace him at Whitepaw's side.

"What else are you going to ask me," he teased, "before I can ask you something?"

Whitepaw realized she'd been the one asking all the questions up to now. "Oh. I'm sorry. What do you want to know?"

A wistful look came over his face. "Briarpelt. How is she? What is she like?" He looked at her intently. "Tell me everything."

Afterwards, Whitepaw couldn't remember all the things she told Snowpaw. His presence stood out stronger than any of them. When she woke, however, with the sky lighting up above her, she felt as if she had known him forever.

_But that doesn't change the fact that he's dead,_ she thought. Pushing herself to her feet, Whitepaw saw that the other medicine cats were just beginning to stir and wake up.

"How'd it go, Firedapple?" Twiggy inquired. "The little kit one us now?"

"Yes," Firedapple replied. "She's my apprentice now. If you don't mind, I should probably get her back to camp. She still has a lot to learn." He dipped his head to the other two and made his way down the rocks, towards StoneClan territory. Whitepaw waved her tail in farewell and followed. A lingering sadness kept her from speaking most of the way back to camp, until a question bubbled to the surface of her muddled thoughts.

"Firedapple?" she mewed. "Should I tell Briarpelt about Snowpaw?"

Her mentor didn't reply at first and a few more heartbeats passed in silence. "No," me meowed at last. "I think it's best if you didn't, at least for now. When the time is right, you'll know, and you can tell her then,"

"But how will I know?" Whitepaw was confused. Firedapple only purred to reassure her.

"You'll know. Or maybe Snowpaw will tell you. In any case, don't worry about it for now. Concentrate on your training."

Whitepaw nodded, even though she know her mentor wouldn't see it. She felt slightly better, and waved her tail as she followed Firedapple into the camp. Brownpaw immediately ran up to her.

"What was it like? Are you a full medicine cat apprentice now? Was StarClan scary? What were they like?"

Purring, Whitepaw waited until the stream of questions ceased before answering. "Yes, StarClan accepted me," she mewed. "They weren't scary at all, just maybe a little intimidating." She paused. "I don't know how much I can say though…"

Brownpaw waved it away with a swish of his tail. "That's all right. Just come with me really fast. I need your help with something." He padded stealthily in the direction of the warriors den and disappeared behind it. Whitepaw followed close behind. Once there, she saw that Wasp-paw and Mosspaw were already there.

"We're going to sneak in and wake up all the warriors when someone else comes in," Brownpaw was explaining. The other two apprentices looked excited. "We'll hide under the leaves, and when another warrior comes in to wake them, yowl like a badger's biting your tail."

Whitepaw stifled an amused purr and squeezed under the den wall. She was still almost kit size, so she had an easier time of it then the other apprentices. But at last they were all in position. Whitepaw counted four warriors still asleep in their moss nests. She wondered how high they would jump when she and the other apprentices yowled.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't see Clawstripe entering the warriors den.

"Alright, sleepyheads, time to get-aaah!"

Whitepaw yowled as loud as she could, her voice adding to Brownpaw, Wasp-paw, and Mosspaw's. Three of the sleeping warriors, along with Clawstripe, leapt into the air, claws out. The last one, Stormcloud, was just raising his head when Blacktail landed squarely on his shoulders. The gray warrior hissed and shoved her off.

"Retreat!" came Brownpaw's hissed command from somewhere to Whitepaw's left. She hurried to comply. Back behind the den, Wasp-paw's eyes were shining.

"That was awesome!" the striped apprentice meowed. "When can we do it again!"

"My mentor will be SO mad at me after this," Mosspaw groaned, but Whitepaw could see that he had found it funny, as well. Then a yowl made them all cower.

"What's going on!"

All four apprentices recognized their leaders voice, and by no stretch of the imagination was she happy. They exchanged glances. Whitepaw sighed. Mosspaw had been more right than he had thought. They would all be in HUGE trouble.

**AN: Review, people, review! It's a little discouraging when only one person reviews every chapter. So give me some feedback! Please. O.O**


	8. Consequences

**AN: Horray! Ten reviews! I'm all happiness! ^.^ Well, here's the next chappie! Oh, and I need some more game suggestions. If you have one (or two, or three, ect.) leave them in a review, if you wish, and keep an eye out for them in the upcoming chapters! ;D**

Wolfstar's gaze bore into the four apprentices crouched before her. Three had their heads down shamefully, but Brownpaw boldly returned his leader's stare. Whitepaw sneaked a glance at them and saw something like fury in Wolfstar's amber eyes. She quickly returned her eyes back to the ground.

_Brownpaw's in _so_ much trouble, now,_ she thought. _And if he is, so are we! What will Firedapple say?_ She dreaded the thought.

"Whitepaw."

At the sound of her name, Whitepaw looked up at Wolfstar. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"You're not a warriors apprentice, and therefore, your punishment will be left to Firedapple to decide."

Whitepaw straitened and nodded, not knowing if she should be relieved or worried, but she hurried to the medicine cat den all the same. At the entrance, however, she paused and looked back over her shoulder. What would Brownpaw and the others punishment be? She didn't think they had done anything so terrible, but Wolfstar certainly seemed to think they had. She strained her ears forward to listen.

"I take it this was your idea, Brownpaw," she was meowing. "So I'll you: why did you do that?"

Brownpaw sat up so he was no longer looking up so far and began licking one paw to wash his face. After a few swipes, he met Wolfstar's gaze. "They were about to be woken up, anyway," he meowed, his voice casually nonchalant. "We thought we'd help, that's all."

Whitepaw held her breath. What was he saying? They had clearly been thinking only of having fun, even if it was at the warriors expense. But Wolfstar's eyes seemed to lighten a bit.

"If that's the case, you could've just as easily come in through the front entrance. Even so, none of you three will be leaving the camp with ought a warrior until you've cleaned out all the dens and attended to the elders." She dismissed them with a flick of tail. Brownpaw turned and bounded across the camp to Whitepaw. Wasp-paw and Mosspaw soon followed.

"We got off easy this time," Mosspaw meowed darkly. Wasp-paw flicked his ear with the tip of her tail.

"Don't be like that!" she scolded. "It'll be hard enough, clearing out _all_ the dens _and_ tending to the elders." She sighed. "But there's nothing I wouldn't be willing to do to see Blacktail jump like that. Did you see Stormclouds face when she landed on him?"

Whitepaw purred along with Wasp-paw and Brownpaw, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Then she remembered she had yet to receive her punishment. Her tail drooped.

"I had better see what Firedapple's got for me to do," she mewed. Brownpaw nodded and licked her ear.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "You'll be fine." Then he followed the other apprentices to the nursery, doubtless to begin changing the moss. Whitepaw sighed and wished she could do it with them. She knew Brownpaw could make anything, even cleaning out every nest in the camp, seem fun. _But there's no way I would _**ever**_ give up being a medicine cat,_ she thought, and entered the den.

Firedapple was sitting in his nest, washing his face. He didn't appear to have noticed her yet, although Whitepaw was sure he had. None the less, she sat down to wait for him to look up, and realized that the fur on her legs had dried into spikes from her fall in the stream. She quickly began running her tongue over them, and soon fell into the comforting rhythm of washing. She had almost finished when Firedapple looked up and caught her eye. They stared at each other in silence until the tortoiseshell twitched his whiskers.

"Whenever I was in trouble," he began, "my mentor would wait for me just I was waiting for you. 'Washing,' he told me once, 'calms you down. Lets you think clearly.'" He tipped his head thoughtfully to the side. "I don't think I will punish you for startling the warriors. No one was hurt, except perhaps Stormcloud's pride, but that's nothing." He purred and padded over to lick the top of Whitepaw's head. "Next time though," he meowed, "none of you will get off easy."

Relieved, Whitepaw set about gathering herbs for Featherfur. She would be kitting in a moon or two, Whitepaw didn't know exactly which, but she was excited. She wanted to see the kits, with their tiny paws and faces and tails like she must have been once, all growing up together. She felt saddened at the thought that she hadn't met her brother until they were apprentices. She hadn't had anyone to play with in the nursery for a long time.

On her way to the nursery, Whitepaw spied Brownpaw rolling a bundle of used moss towards the entrance. She purred unexpectedly. He was her best friend, and had been her only companion in the nursery, other than Briarpelt. She pushed through the leaves and into the nursery cave.

Featherfur was watching reproachfully while Wasp-paw and Mosspaw argued about who should take out the last bundle of moss.

"You take it, Mosspaw, you're the tom!"

"Why should I have to do what you won't?"

"Just take it away! The sooner you do, the sooner it will be done."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Whitepaw's whiskers twitched as she listened. Then she padded over to Featherfur and set down the herbs she had brought. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," she meowed in reply. "Or I will be if these two get out and let me take a nap in peace!"

Wasp-paw and Mosspaw looked up in the same instant. They immediately picked up the bundle together and rushed out, just as Brownpaw rushed in with a load of clean moss, still smelling of the forest. He set down, nodded to Featherfur and Whitepaw, and streaked back out. Featherfur purred and twitched her whiskers.

"Trying to get they're punishment over with as soon as possible, I see," she meowed, pushing the moss this way and that to make a nest. "Good luck to them, for trying."

Whitepaw waited until the queen was comfortable before setting down the herbs. With a heavy sigh, Featherfur chewed them and settled back in her nest. "I can't wait to see your kits," Whitepaw mewed, now that her mouth was free of herbs. "I've never seen any before."

Purring Featherfur nodded. "I expect there'll be three or four," she told her. "I can feel them," she added, seeing Whitepaw's incredulous expression. "Little paws, kicking inside. Hearts beating like butterflies wings." The queen's purr was comforting, and Whitepaw slipped out quietly when she saw her eyes close. She wondered if Featherfur really could feel her kits, and if Briarpelt had felt her and Snowpaw before they were born. She resolved to ask her mother as soon as she could.

**AN: Soooo, it looks as if I'll be needing kit names soon… not yet though, maybe next time. ^.^**


	9. Herbs and Moonlight Meetings

**AN: SO SORRY that this took so long. Writing homework has been RUTHLESS! Anyhow, here it is now. No more until I get at least five reviews, please.**

The crescent moon rose above the treetops. Whitepaw gazed up at it from the clearing where she was gathering feverfew. Voletooth had picked up a chill and was coughing quite a lot. Firedapple had sent her out in the middle of the night to gather herbs for him. This was the closest clearing that she knew of that had feverfew this season.

In the sparse moonlight, the grass was turned blue-green, waving slightly in the night breeze. Whitepaw couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. _Not even StarClan is this beautiful,_ she thought. _I wish Snowpaw could see it…_ Then another thought returned to her. _But Voletooth might be joining them soon, so I should hurry!_ Even though she knew the elder would most likely be alright, she hurried to gather the needed herbs and started making her way back to camp, following the stream. The light and reflection of the moon in the rippling water entranced, and she didn't see the shadowy figure that loomed up before her until she had almost bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she meowed, seeing the ginger paws before her. Then she looked up. "Finchfang! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh… Firedapple was worried and sent me after you," he explained. "But I can see your already on your way back." A purr rumbled in his throat. Whitepaw twitched her tail in confusion.

"Okay. Well, I guess we should be heading back to camp now." She began to maneuver around him.

"I'm going to see if I can catch something for the elders, first," the ginger warrior told her. "You go on."

With a nod, Whitepaw padded past and continued towards the camp entrance. She felt suddenly cold, and wished Finchfang had come back with her, if only to keep her warm. The new-leaf night was still chilly, and the cold wormed its way under her fur to her very bones. She shivered as she entered the camp. Here, the wind couldn't reach, and she looked forward to curling back up in her warm nest.


	10. Friendly Gatherings

**AN: Hey guys. I am SO SORRY for the loooooooooooooong wait. Writing homework and too many people on one computer made me sorta avoid it for a while. But here I am, giving you a spiffy new update! Hope you enjoy!**

Whitepaw was looking forward to the gathering. She hadn't ever been to one, other than with the medicine cats, but that was different. At Fiveoaks, where the gathering would take place, she could meet other cats, warriors and apprentices, as well as the deputies and leaders of the other clans. She hoped Brownpaw would be going, too. It would be funner for her if he came.

A yowl sounded outside in the camp. Wolfstar was gathering the cats going to Fiveoaks together. Tidying one last pile of herbs, Whitepaw hurried to join them. She soon located Brownpaw with her eyes, sitting with the other apprentices. She started over to them, but then heard her name called. Finchfang padded up beside her.

"Are you going to the gathering, Whitepaw?" the golden warrior asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Do you know if Brownpaw is coming with us?"

Finchfang flicked his tale casually. "I didn't hear his name called. But, he has been getting into mischief quite a bit this moon." He let out a small purr. "Along with someone else I could mention."

Whitepaw felt her face heat up under her fur and looked away quickly. She didn't want Finchfang to see her embarrassment.

"It looks as though we're leaving now," he meowed. Whitepaw glanced up and she nodded, grateful for the distraction. She followed the stream of cats out of the camp, turning her head this way and that, trying to spot Brownpaw, but he must have gone back to the Apprentice den with Mosspaw and Wasppaw, because he was nowhere in sight.

The walk to Fiveoaks was moonlit and magical. The full moon added a silver sheen to every cats fur, and an air of mystery to the almost-familiar territory. Whitepaw felt like she was in StarClan again, walking beside Finchfang.

_Do you see it, Snowpaw? _she asked silently. _See how beautiful it is? Like StarClan's forest._

When they arrived at Fiveoaks, two other clans were already there. Finchfang leaned down to whisper their names in her ear.

"That's WaterClan over there." He waved his tail toward a group of cats on their left. "And there's SkyClan to the right."

Whitepaw recognized Tawnywhisker and Twiggy sitting near one of the great trees that surrounded them. With a smile, she began padding over to them, but her way was blocked halfway across the clearing. A bright-eyed apprentice stood before her. His fur was blue-gray, and covered lean muscles. He had a strange scent, a bit like the one on Tawnywhisker's fur, though hers was masked by herbs.

"I've never seen you here before," he said tartly. "What's your name?"

"Whitepaw. I'm from StoneClan. Who are you?"

"Waterpaw from WaterClan," the other apprentice relied. "Brackentail's my mentor." He puffed out his chest. "She's our deputy. Who's your mentor? Is he that golden tom you were talking to?"

Whitepaw flicked her tail no. "I'm Firedapple's apprentice. He's our medicine cat."

"Oh." Waterpaw's face turned from smug to disappointed. "You're a medicine cat apprentice. I was hoping we could exchange fighting moves, but if you're only going to talk about herbs…" he turned to go.

"You could show me some of your moves," Whitepaw meowed quickly. "I've never seen much n the way of warrior training."

Waterpaw brightened at the chance to show off. "Alright! First, I'll show you… a front paw strike! All you do is-" he raised his paw above his head, fixing his eyes on a patch of grass. "-Bring your paw down really hard on you opponents head!" He smacked the patch of grass squarely in the middle, his claws sheathed. Then he straightened. "Now you try."

Feeling self-conscious, Whitepaw raised her paw and tried to strike the grass in the same spot as Waterpaw had. Her blow landed quite far off-center. She tried again. This time, she managed to hit the grass in the middle, and succeeded, but Waterpaw shook his head.

"Too much control," he told her, soundly comically like a warrior correcting his apprentice. "Bring it down hard."

Whitepaw struck again, and this time her paw flattened the grass with more force than she had meant to use. Waterpaw looked as surprised as she felt when she turned her eyes up to him. But before they could say anything, a yowl reverberated over the clearing. The Gathering was about to begin.

**AN: What do think? Tell me in a review! I hope to have 20 reviews total before I post the next chapter. That means only five of you have to review! :D However, if it takes too long, or if I simply can't wait, I might post it after only two or three. So PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	11. Formal Gatherings

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I 3 you guys! Here's the next chapter. Oh, and after this, my chapters will hopefully get longer. So review with game suggestions and who you're rooting for in the love-square as Dragonstar16 put it, because I'd love to know! Oh, and I put a poll up for that, so go vote!**

On the great rock that sat at the base of one of the great oak trees, stood Wolfstar and two other cats. One was a big, handsome brown tom, the other a black tom with white on the tips of his ears. Whitepaw hid a smile, remembering the when StoneClan had been at war with SkyClan, and she had thought them all to be evil. She was grateful for the peace new-leaf had brought them.

"That's Ripplestar, leader of WaterClan," Waterpaw told her in a whisper. "The other is Thunderstar, leader of SkyClan."

Thunderstar was the first to speak.

"SkyClan is doing well this moon. We have plenty to eat, and are looking forward to new kits." His eyes swept the clearing, causing the SkyClan cats to sit straighter, strong and almost dangerous. It was a warning to stay off their territory. Whitepaw shuddered.

Wolfstar was next. "StoneClan is also well fed, thanks to new-leaf. Firedaple has also taken an apprentice, Whitepaw."

Yowls of approval rose up around her, and Whitepaw hunkered down in embarrassment.

Wolfstar stepped back and Ripplestar took her place. "WaterClan's Strong and well-fed as well, thanks to the river and streams. Our borders are well protected from intruders of any kind." His eyes slid sideways to glance at the other leaders, who bristled slightly, but otherwise didn't respond. Then Thunderstar raised his head.

"This gathering is over," he yowled, and leapt down from the rock. The other two leaders soon followed suit. Whitepaw got to her paws.

"It was nice meeting you, Waterpaw," she meowed to the gray apprentice. "I hope I'll see you next gathering."

Waterpaw nodded, a smile twitching his whiskers. "Yeah," he meowed shyly. "I would…like that. Uh…bye then!" He took off after his clan. Whitepaw swished her tail back and forth, amused. Then she turned away to follow her own clan home.

Now that the gathering was over, she was suddenly very tired. She stumbled along beside Firedapple, almost asleep on her feet, until she heard the sound of water falling. That meant the camp, and her nest, weren't too far off.

Whitepaw shook herself to stay alert while she padded along the narrow path beside the stream so she wouldn't fall in. even f she had learned to swim, she didn't think she could, being this exhausted.

Back in the Medicine Cat den, Whitepaw stumbled around until she found the nest that smelled like her and fell into it. She was instantly asleep. But she only lingered in darkness for a few moments before a forest took shape around her. StarClan's forest.

"Whitepaw!" Snowpaw shot out from the underbrush. "How was the gathering?"

She purred. "It was great! I met a WaterClan apprentice named Waterpaw and he taught me a battle move! It goes like this." She demonstrated on a bit of grass. This time, however, her paw didn't land with as much force as she had had before. Snowpaw purred.

"You drew on my strength back there," he told her. "I felt it. Don't worry, though, it didn't hurt me." He flicked her ear to expel her worried expression. "Now, about this Waterpaw…"

Whitepaw tipped her head to one side. "What about him?"

Her brother shifted his weight uncertainly. "Just…be careful around him. Cats who bare the name of their clan cat be…dangerous."

"But StoneClaw is in StoneClan, and he's not dangerous," Whitepaw objected.

"It's not always, just sometimes." Snowpaw looked away uncertainly. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this, so don't tell anyone else, alright?"

Whitepaw nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Snowpaw brightened at that. "That's alright then. I can't wait until the next half-moon, Whitepaw! I miss you sometimes. I miss Briarpelt, too. Most of my time I have to train, and I can't see what you're up to. But you'll tell me all about it at the Moonpool, right Whitepaw?"

The forest was already fading away, and taking Snowpaw with it, but Whitepaw nodded anyway. "Of course I will," she whispered. A second later, she was awake. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sun would rise soon, and sat up to begin grooming. At she did so, she made a decision; she would tell Briarpelt about Snowpaw, and his warrior training in StarClan.

Whitepaw padded quietly out of the den and across the clearing to crouch beside the warriors den. She didn't have to wait long. Soon, Blacktail emerged. Whitepaw called out to her.

"Blacktail!" she meowed. The warrior padded over to her. "Is Briarpelt in there?"

Blacktail nodded. "Should I get her for you?" she asked. Whitepaw nodded gratefully. The warrior soon returned with Briarpelt, who looked ruffled from sleep.

"What is it, Whitepaw?" she yawned. Whitepaw stood up.

"I have something to tell you. Can we go somewhere…not in the camp?"

Briarpelt shook out her fur and lead the way out of the camp and into the forest. There, they found a comfortable spot at the base of a tree. There, Whitepaw began to speak.

"You see, when I went to meet StarClan…"

**AN: A bit of a cliffhanger, I know, but Whitepaw can tell her mother the story better than me. ;3 Anyways, I would really like manymanymany reviews before I post the next chapter so maybe give me a total of 25? Pleaseprettyplease and many thanks to those who review! And a plushie of your choice!**


	12. The Wait

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! *hides face in shame* But here it is, so please enjoy! **

**Dragonstar16- Of course you may have her plushie! *tosses plushie to you* **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any ideas for games… ;3**

Briarpelt was silent for a long time after Whitepaw finished. "Snowkit's remaining life… was given to you? And now he's growing up in StarClan? How is that possible?"

Whitepaw shok her head. "I don't know. StarClan can do things that I never thought possible before, yet here I am. You would've lost us both if they hadn't."

With a little sigh, Briarpelt stood up. "I need to think about what you've said, Whitepaw. If any cat asks where I am, tell them I'm hunting."

Whitepaw watched her mother pad away into the forest, tail drooping. A twinge of doubt hit her and she began to question whether she should have told Briarpelt about Snowpaw after all. She took a deep breath and turned back towards camp. Her thoughts raced ahead of her. Should she tell someone else? Would that help lighten the burden of guilt her mother's reaction had placed on her? She wasn't sure, but she knew who she wanted to talk to. She only hoped he hadn't left yet.

Padding into camp, Whitepaw's eyes searched the clearing. She saw a flash of brown near the elders den and turned her paws in that direction. Sure enough, all three apprentices were checking the elders for ticks. She approached Brownpaw. His eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Whitepaw! I'm glad you're here! There's this new game I want to try later," he meowed. Whitepaw let him ramble on for a few heartbeats before gently interrupting.

"Brownpaw," she mewed softly. "I want to tell you something. Can you come with me? It won't be long."

The brown apprentice nodded solemnly at the look she gave him and turned to Wasp-paw and Mosspaw.

"I'll be back soon," he told them. "If any warriors come around, tell them… that I had to make dirt or something."

The apprentices waved their tails in agreement. "Sure thing, Brownpaw!" they chorused.

Whitepaw led her friend to a hollow behind some stones under the highrock. She sat down and stared at her paws until she had worked out what she wanted to say. But when she opened her mouth, it wasn't that simple, and she had a few false starts.

"When I went to the pool for the first time… after the gathering… when I was born, I had a brother, Snowkit. But he died before dawn. StarClan gave his life to me, and now we're connected. As I grow, he grows, too. He's learning to be a StarClan warrior. Earlier, I told Briarpelt, even though Snowpaw told me not to. I felt she had a right to know, but now I'm not so sure. Her reaction…" she trailed off. Brownpaw's tail on her shoulders made her glance up into his eyes.

"I think you were right to tell her, though Snowpaw might have had his reasons not to. What Briarpelt does about it is for her to decide." A playful gleam lit up his eyes. "I know what you need to take your mind off this! Come with me." He padded back into the clearing and stopped. Turning his head a very little bit, he murmured, almost too softly to hear, "You can come to me about anything, you know. We're friends. It's what we do."

Whitepaw smiled, feeling oddly comforted by his words.

**AN: Short, I know, but I can't post again until I get some ideas for games. If you have any for me, leave them in a review. Which brings me to my next point: REVIEW! **


	13. More Consequences

**AN: It's been FAR too long, I know, but please don't kill me!**

**Thanks to all for the game and kit suggestions! Cookies to all who reviewed!**

Brownpaw led Whitepaw over to the fresh-kill pile and told her to wait there. She sat down while he ran over to the elders den, doubtless to call the other two apprentices. She wrapped her tail over her paws and gazed around the clearing at her clanmates. A hunting patrol had just returned, and Clawstripe was organizing a border patrol. She felt a slight flutter in her chest when she saw Finchfang making his way towards her.

"Hello, Whitepaw," he meowed in greeting. Whitepaw smelled the forest on his pelt.

"Hello," she replied. She was about to say something more, but at that moment, Brownpaw shot out of the elders den, Mosspaw and Wasp-paw hard on his heels. He skidded to a halt in front of the fresh-kill pile. Panting, he yowled, "PREY FIGHT!" and tossed a thrush across the hollow to smack Clawstipe in the face. The deputy shook his head, completely baffled until he saw what had hit him.

"What the-" he growled, turning his head towards the fresh-kill pile. His eyes darkened when he saw the three apprentices, as well as Whitepaw and Finchfang. He started stalking over to them.

"Uh-ooh," Brownpaw meowed softly, eyes shining. "Here he comes. Quick, everyone grab something to throw!"

All four cats did so, including Finchfang, which surprised and delighted Whitepaw. _He's joining us in our game! And he's a warrior!_ she thought. By now, others had gathered and were looking on in dismay, interest, annoyment, or anger. Brownpaw signaled to Mosspaw and Wasp-paw to circle around to the left, and Finchfang and Whitepaw to circle right. They did so, and Clawstripe halted his approach and glanced around at the apprentices and warrior surrounding him. His ears twitched in irritation. While he was distracted, Brownpaw took the opportunity to once again hit him with the mouse he'd been holding. It smacked the deputy in his jaw before falling to the ground. Anger glinted in the warriors eyes and he let out a yowl and raced toward the offending apprentice, only to be hit again, this time by Wasp-paw. Mosspaw had thrown his piece of prey as well, but it had fallen sadly short. A snarl from Clawstripe made the two apprentices fur stand on end and sent them running. They scrambled up a pile of rocks to perch just above the nursery, peering anxiously down at the hollow through a tuft of dried grass.

Brownpaw was backing away from Clawstripe, tail twitching as if unsure if he could signal without alerting the deputy to Finchfang and Whitepaw's position. Finchfang seemed to know what to do, however, but just as he was sneaking around to come at the older warrior form behind, a yowl rang out from Wolfstar's den. All heads turned to see StoneClan's leader, standing on the high rock. All activity stopped. Finchfang and Whitepaw let the prey fall from their mouths to thud softly at their paws. The leaders eyes swept over the camp, taking in the situation. Her eyes came to rest on Brownpaw.

"I believe I can guess who started this…ridiculous game," she meowed, jumping down to join them in the hollow. "I thought you had learned your lesson the first time you decided to play a prank on warriors older than you, but I see I was wrong. You've wasted prey, humiliated my deputy, and abandoned the duties I appointed you. So you tell me; what should I do about you this time?"

Before Brownpaw could reply, Wasp-paw and Mosspaw jumped down and raced across the hollow to join him.

"It wasn't just Brownpaw," Wasp-paw told the leader. "We threw the prey as well."

Wolfstar's gaze swept over the three apprentices before her. All three held her gaze at first, but soon they lowered their eyes, until even Brownpaw was looking down. The leader signaled with her tail for the other warriors to gather up the prey that had been thrown. They hurried to comply. Whitepaw and Finchfang exchanged a glance before picking up the prey at their feet and carrying it over to the fresh-kill pile. Wolfstar's hard gaze stopped them in their tracks.

"I expect more from you in the future, Finchfang," she told him. "You will accompany Mosspaw and Wasp-paw in their apprentice duties for the next moon, in addition to your usual ones."

Finchfang dipped his head, and Wasp-paw and Mosspaw raised their heads and hurried to his side.

"Whitepaw, once again, I must let Firedapple deal with you. Next time, however I will not be so lenient." She turned back to Brownpaw, but remained silent for a long time. Whitepaw's fur began to crawl as the tension built up. "You'll receive the same punishment as Mosspaw and Wasp-paw," she meowed at last. She lowered her voice and said something close to his ear. Brownpaw looked at his leader, and something flashed in his eyes, but he nodded. Whitepaw quickly turned away and began padding towards the medicine cat den. What she had seen in Brownpaw's eyes had startled-no, shocked-her. Despite his defiance, fear had flashed in his eyes, even if it was only for a moment. A question then crept into her mind, and no matter how much she tried, she could shake it out.

_What did Wolfstar say to him to make Brownpaw afraid?_

**A/N: One word- Review. How else will I get the motivation to update?**


End file.
